Total eclipse of the heart
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía cruzaba su cabeza pero ambos saben que ya no se ven sólo como amigos ¿quién diría que él estrés, las interrupciones molestas y un gato le iba a "ayudar" a Stan a dar el paso definitivo?


**¡Al fin me digno a subirlo (y a terminarlo)! se trata de un STYLE (¿A poco no son monos *w*?) Bueeee~ el fic fue "planeado" hace cerca de un año (o más O.O") junto con una amiga (Ja, te dije que lo subiría) a la cuál le agradezco porque sin su loco cerebro creo que ni la mitad hubiera sido planeado. Buddha bendiga a la gente loca. **

**Ajajahhhkiyittaa, también ¡llegué al fic no. 50! Me siento soñada TTTT_TTTT. **

**A ponerse serios, ya. South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone (creo).**

Había una vez, en una tierra no muy lejana, un pequeño poblado lleno de prados verdes y montañas, donde la gente se llevaba de maravilla y al parecer todos gozaban de perfecta salud y felicidad...

...Y unos kilómetros adelante de ese marica lugar estaba South Park, el asqueroso lugar de nuestros protagonistas. Lleno de gente corrupta, drogas, sexo, alcohol, muertes y más sexo. Aunque la gente de ahí extrañamente era gente amable, no faltan los gordos odiosos.

-¡CÁLLATE YA, GORDO!

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS GORDO, JUDIO DE MIERDA!- He ahí de nuevo el "exquisito" vocabulario de Cartman al igual que una de sus peleas diarias por cualquier tontería, Stan llevaba años soportando a esos dos y lo peor era que Cartman las provocaba todas. Bien desde hace tiempo pudo aceptar sus errores, disculparse e irse a otro lado ¡pero no! una vez más trataba de demostrar que estaba en lo correcto aún él sabiendo que no era así. De verdad trataba un poco más pero había llegado a su límite.

-¿¡Pueden callarse los dos de una vez!- Ambos se sorprendieron, por lo regular Stan sólo se quedaba ahí esperando a que uno de los dos se cansara pero claramente ésta vez no. Kyle pudo entender que el pelinegro trataba de una vez por todas hacerles ver que no ganaban nada. Pero Cartman jamás aprendía.- ¡Kyle, no sé por qué le haces caso a lo que dice éste! -Le reprendió.

-¿Ves, Kyle? Hasta Stan sabe que tengo razón.

-¡Y tú, en primera acepta que eres gordo, en segunda no es posible que ni una sola vez hayas aceptado que te equivocas SIEMPRE y en tercera qué ganas con hacer enojar a medio mundo!

-Simplemente porque jamás estoy mal. Los demás sí.- Le respondía con altanería.

-Es por eso, Stan. Para hacerle ver que no…- Frustrado, bajó la cabeza y recogió su mochila del piso.- Mira, no estoy de ánimos.- Kyle se acomodó su gorro y se dispuso a irse de ahí.- Te veo después, Stan.- Se alejó lo suficientemente rápido para ser perdido de vista al cabo de poco tiempo. Kyle a veces era un misterio para Stan. Éste se puso a pensar si se había enojado con él por haberlo reprendido de una forma, o si de verdad también estaba exhausto de discutir en círculos con Cartman.

-¿Y tu qué Stan? ¿Se puede saber por qué lo defiendes tanto?- Le preguntó en un tono burlón pero al mismo tiempo serio.

-No es eso. Estoy harto de sus riñas ¿no se nota?- También quería largarse de ahí y tirarse en su cuarto pero una vez más Cartman llamó su atención y no precisamente estaba preparado para sus "nuevas" teorías.

-No te hagas el tonto. Esa no fue mi pregunta.- El chico de dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi pregunta es ¿por qué siempre a ÉL?- Aclaró recalcando lo último.- No importa si está bien, o si hace algo que sabes que no te agrade, siempre buscas algo en sus acciones para decir que lo que haga nunca está mal.

-P-pues...- Ni Stan siendo el más maduro y consiente del grupo sabía que decir. Y podía ser que Cartman no estuviera del todo mal. De verdad eran demasiadas las veces en las que lo justificaba con los demás siendo la situación que se diera.

- No me doy cuenta. –Le dio la espalda al mismo tiempo que acomodaba un poco su abrigo-Es todo.

-Lo supuse...- Cartman ahora era quién estaba a punto de emprender camino de regreso a casa y ésta vez fue el pelinegro quien lo detuvo.

-¿Supusiste que...?

-Que quizá ya no ves más a Kyle como tu mejor Amigo... ¿no será que...ahora lo ves como antes veías a Wendy? Me refiero a...el típico "ser o sentir algo más",- Podía asegurar que esas palabras eran la forma más civilizada que le había oído para decir "Eres un marica" o algo así...- Puede ser que desde el inicio no lo veías como una migo, no lo sé.

-No digas tontería.- Se volteó pero la razón no era estar molesto. Por una extraña razón el mismo vivo sonrojo de cuando conoció a Wendy ahora aparecía de nuevo al hablar de su mejor amigo.

-Me alegro que lo hayamos aclarado, digo, ustedes son SÓLO AMIGOS ¿no, Stan?- Y al fin se alejó de ahí. En cambio, el aludido se quedó más rato ahí, sin estar del todo consiente y despierto comenzó a caminar a su casa pero en todo el camino no dejaba de susurrar cosas algo inentendibles sólo para él.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Bufó.- Por supuesto que es mi amigo, y nada más. Cómo se le ocurre pensar que...al final somos sólo amigos por…siempre.- ¿Que lo eran? no había duda alguna. ¿Que a Stan le bastaba? no estaba muy seguro, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba seguro...

_^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^_

-Debería llamarle.- Decía concierto timbre arrepentido en sus palabras.- Conociéndolo y por su cara apuesto a que creyó que me enoje con él.- Kyle al fin abrió la puerta de su recamara y se tiró sin más a su cama fijando la mirada al techo.- Creo que tenía razón. Después de todo, siempre la tiene.- Sonrió para él pero al reflexionar lo dicho cerró los ojos negándose y preguntándose si él había chico tal cosa.- Bueno, tiene razón la mayoría del tiempo sí, no es su culpa ser el más listo...y también el más generoso_..."el más gentil, tierno, sincero, encan... ¿¡QUÉ!"- _Si Cartman lo hubiera escuchado, juraba jamás volver a salir de su casa. ¿Cómo le llamaría a eso? Algo así como "judío rarito". Por suerte había dejado el gordo hablándole al aire.

-Kyle, baja a cenar.- Se levantó con pesadez y bajó al comedor aún sin saber el por qué de todo. Si bien Stan era todo lo anterior ¿Qué le había dado para enumerar las cosas buenas que tenía y las que no? ¿Por qué pensaba en él tan ridículamente seguido? diario se veían. Entonces ¿por qué lo extrañaba?

-¿Puedes traer a Ike? Está en la sala.

-Sí, papa.- Ingresó a la sala y lo vio tirado en le piso rayando una hoja de papel, no cualquiera.- Ike, esa...¡es mi tarea!- lo tomó en brazos para acomodarlo en el sillón y después tomó la hoja rayada entre sus manos.- Espero que Mackey no se ponga más histérico por entregarle así la tarea.- El pelirrojo tomó de la mano a su hermanito y lo llevó hasta el comedor, y para evitar de nuevo el incidente, decidió colocar el bonche de hojas en el estante más grande. Lo habría hecho de nos ser por que captaron su atención de nuevo

-Los garabatos de Ike son...bizarros.- Sabía que si hermanito a su corta edad era considerado como un "genio" pero al poner más atención a las líneas bien definidas de los rayones, al centro las líneas se unían en cursiva (demasiado firmes para su edad), y curiosamente formaban una "K" seguida por un signo de más y una "S", finalmente encerrados en lo que parecía ser un corazón. Debía estar loco por ponerle tanta atención a los garabatos de un niño, y fácilmente los hubiera tirado por ahí. Pero opto por doblar la hoja y guardársela en su abrigo. En concreto, por algún motivo X Y Z, conservarla.

-Creo que repetiré el trabajo...

_^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^_

-...y esa es la razón por la que después de una fiesta las niñas quieren tener un aborto ¿ok?- Ahí estaban otra vez en la aburrida clase de Mackey. Tanto los fastidiados estudiantes como el consejero sólo tenían en común el desear que la campana sonara.

-¡Aburres, Mackey!- Gritó de la nada Cartman ganándose un castigo de parte del cabezón cortesía completa.

-¡Una semana en sala de castigos, Eric! ¿Ok? Muy bien Niños, ahora les hablaré de...

-¿Ahora de qué?- Stan era de las personas que se conservaban calladas en el salón. Sin ánimos de decir lo que pensaban. Para él, su único trabajo era asentir o negar con la cabeza, fingir que el tema era de lo más interesante y sin ton ni son sacar buenas notas. Sin embargo ya estaba harto de la misma cantaleta. Que "Niños, las drogas matan" ¿Quién maldita sea inventó eso? Que "Niños, usen protección", "El alcohol se confunde con el tinner" ¿y eso qué?

-Del amor.- Un tema fantástico para las niñas, y uno tortuoso para los niños (a menos que fueran gays o…Butters).- El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, que debe llevarse y formarse con respeto y no con dinero como las p*tas de callejón. – A Stan no le asustaba el hecho de que Mackey les hablara en ese momento con una voz delo más soñadora, hasta le daba gracia, y miedo. Y podía apostar que cualquiera de las cosas que dijera el consejero en los próximo cinco minutos no le interesaría en lo más mínimo.

- Pero también ay que considerar que el amor no siempre es fácil tanto de descubrir como de aceptarlo.

-¿A qué se refiere, Mackey?- Cuestionaba el pequeño Butters fastidiando más a Cartman.

-Se refiere a los maricas.- Aclaró.- Son los hombres que no aceptan que aman a los hombres mariquitas.

-¡Eric, una semana de castigo!

-¡Pero ya me había castigado!

-¡Pues otra más!

-¡Carajo!- Mackey se acercó más a Butters y se hincó quedando a su altura.

-La verdad es que no en todos los casos pero la mayoría se tratan de "ellos"- Se levantó mirando la vista a cada uno de sus estudiantes.- Muchos por miedo a que los vean como gente extraña, otros por orgullo, y algunos más por el rechazo de sus familias. Y por eso niños la tarea para mañana será escribir una lista de al menos seis aspectos por los cuáles se enamoraron de alguien… ¡Ya váyanse!- No era necesario pedirlo, el aula se vacio como si de un incendio se tratase.

_^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^_

-Y y porque es bonita, y-y porque es inteligente, y-y-y porque tiene bonito trasero…- Al otro día, lo cuál extraño a Mackey, la mayoría había hecho lo que les pidió el día anterior. Las niñas quizá por ser un tema tan popular entre ellas y los niños, probablemente para burlarse de los otros.

-Gracias, Butters. Se ve que te esforzaste.- El chico se fue a sentar y Mackey miró su lista.- Bueno, como faltan cuatro minutos para que suene la campana, pasaré de una vez a quienes faltan: Stan y Kyle ¿ok?- Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y sin más remedio pasaron al frente.- Bien, Kyle comienzas tú ¿ok?

-Pues…-Kyle aclaró su garganta aunque de reojo mirando al pelinegro.- el ¡ella!-Corrigió.- e-es inteligente, generosa, divertido…¡divertida!, me da consejos, me ayuda, madura, linda, cuando quieres es tierno ¡digo, tierna! Y me gusta mucho estar con él…lla.- Finalizó dándose cuenta del leve temblor en sus manos.

-Ehhhh…muchas gracias, Kyle.- Interrumpió el consejero.- Es tu turno, Stan ¿ok?- el pelinegro dio un paso al frente.

-El-lla es muy generosa, se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás incluso si por ello le afecta, alegre.- Respiró hondo, los nervios habían agotado su aire.- Me hace reír, calmado, seguro y carismático.- Calló por reflejo al sentir las miradas perplejas de los oyentes y hasta de Mackey.- ¡Me refiero a…es…calmada, segura y carismática!- Mientras que Wendy y Rebecca se sentían más princesas al pensar que hablaban de ellas, Mackey sabía que tanta confusión en cuanto a simples géneros definitivamente no tenía no pizca de ser una coincidencia.

-¡RECREO!- En efecto, todo salieron al instante menos Stan y Kyle quienes tenían que recoger sus cosas.

-Niños, necesito que me acompañen a mi oficina ¿ok?- Les pidió el profesor.

-¡No hicimos nada!- Replicó el pelirrojo.- No tiene derecho.

-No estoy inculpándolos de nada.- Aclaró.- Sólo quiero platicar con ustedes lo que pasó ¿ok?

_-"¡Carajo! ¡Se dio cuenta!"_- Eso era lo que cruzaba la cabeza de ambos, por qué habían sido tan estúpido para confundir "Él es Niño. Ella es Niña" porque no se les olvidó, sólo…

-Bien.- Respondió Kyle por ambos. ¿Es que era tan difícil dejar de extrañar a una persona cuando está a tu lado? Y sin contar ese trabajo, necesitaba hablar de él.

-Niños, necesito que me respondan con la verdad. Trataré de hacerlo lo más sutil posible ¿ok?- Miró a ambos y colocó sus manos en el escritorio.- ¿¡Son gays!

-¿¡Está loco!-Reclamó el pelirrojo.- ¿¡Qué pregunta es esa! Por supuesto que no.

-¿Por qué la estúpida pregunta?-Interrumpió.- No tiene pruebas para decirlo.

-Pues...no me han dicho que no.- Aclaró el consejero.- ¿Entonces no...?

-¡NO LO SOMOS!- Exclamaron al unísono. Mackey lo menos que quería era ponerlos en su contra pero no podía fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera el notable sonrojo en ambos niños. Claro que podía ser por enojo, a ningún niño le fascinaba la idea de ser llamado "gay" pero eso no justificaba el evadirse mutuamente desde que Mackey los llamó. Llevaba años conociéndolos y sabría perfectamente por Cartman si habrían tenido una discusión. No era los mismos desde hace días o quizá semanas.

-No soy nadie para juzgarlos ¿ok?

-¿Enserio?- Ironizó.- Entonces déj...-

-Déjame terminar, Kyle.- El aludido volvió a tomar asiento con la cabeza gacha.- Es que su tarea de hoy me pareció algo...inusual.- Aclaró.- No es muy común que se confundan con un chico y una chica. Está bien una vez pero prácticamente sentí que...- Meditó para no terminar siendo odiado por ambos y pasar a un problema más grande con los directivos.- Todo eso que se refleja que es verdad que quien les agrada era con alguien del mismo sexo.

-¿Eso era todo?

-Sí, Kyle. Ya pueden irse.- Ambos se disponían a salir pero una vez más Mackey los atrajo.- Sólo les pido que lo piensen ¿ok?

-Como diga...- Kyle parecía molesto pero estas cosas las dejaba pasar.- Ese consejero de cuarta no da más que lástima.- Lástima debería de darle por lo que se estaba haciendo. Mejor sino por lo que no hacía.- Es increíble, Stan ¿qué le da el derecho para tacharnos de algo que no somos? si tan sólo... ¿Stan?- Pero a comparación del pelirrojo, Stan simplemente se repetía lo dicho hace unos instantes, sin hacer caso omiso de Kyle.- ¡Stan!

-Te estoy oyendo.- Sentenció. Su voz era algo así entre vergüenza y enojo lo que se le hizo raro a su acompañante.- Sólo que, ¿Kyle?- Llamó sin mirarle.- ¿En quién pensabas? me refiero de quién hablabas.

-De... ¿Qué de quién?- Podía más no quería, es decir; claro que podía decírselo, no había nada que lo evitase, pero no quería revelárselo y menos a él.- De... ¡de Rebecca!- Espetó.- Es obvio. Y supongo que te referías a Wendy ¿Cierto?

-Ajá.- ¿Era normal sentirte un estúpido jugando con a persona con la que más años compartías? Mira nada más, un jueguito de mentiras. Y mejor aún, ambos estaban involucrados. Podría ser divertido, ¿para quién? era parte del resultado.

Pasaron las horas hasta que al fin dieron el timbre de salida. Caminaron a la estación para tomar su autobús. Ese día más que ninguno ansiaban llegar a casa.

-¿Seguro que Wendy?- Kyle se detuvo un momento y Stan lo imitó.- Porque ella no te hace reír mucho que digamos.

-Ehh, e-ella cuando est-tamos solos es muy graciosa.- E imitó demasiado bien el nerviosismo.

-Bien.- Asintió no muy seguro.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!- Se repetía una y otra vez golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano sin que su amigo se diera cuenta.

Se quedó en blanco lo que faltaba de camino a la estación, se hizo mil y un preguntas. Ya le estaba hartando. Desde hace un par de días su vida era una incógnita, cuestiones sin sentido que jamás se debieron hacer y el culpable no era precisamente el gordo; no supo cómo pero era Kyle.

Sabía que a Kyle se le pudo haber calmado un poco el coraje de la mañana pero podía jurar que para él o quizá para ambos algo parecía estar roto. Y a riesgos de sonar como un cerebrito estaba más que seguro ¿cómo? simple experiencia propia desde el maldito día en que tuvo aquella conversación con Cartman. Sentía que era tan enfermo seguir pensando en otra de sus estúpidas ideas aunque si algo resuena y no se va, es porque tal vez esa idea no se quiere dejar ir.

-A que mi súper nave 3006 es mejor que la tuya, Kenny.- Tan humilde como siempre jugando navecitas con el rubio mientras llegaba el transporte.

-La mía es más original.

-¡Es un cartón de leche con limpiapipas pegados!- Renegó.- ¡Por supuesto que lo mío es mejor!

-Ya déjalo.- Replicó.- Sabes que la familia de Kenny es pobre.

-Lo sé, por eso soy mejor.- ¿¡Qué carajos había hecho para conocer a Cartman! Mejor que la dejaran por la paz al menos por ese día. Cartman y Kenny siguieron en su juego, los demás niños algunos conversando, otros burlándose de lo que habían visto en la televisión el día anterior o planeando bromas pesadas para el nuevo niño del vecindario ¿y Kyle y Stan? rezando o lo más parecido, desde hace rato no cruzaban miradas. El ruido del autobús llamó su atención. Tomaron asiento juntos, no como siempre. Parecían alumnos nuevos o simplemente perfectos extraños.

-¿Y...cómo estás?- Kyle lo miró con el seño fruncido y algo indiferente.

-Stan...esto es estúpido.- Renegó.- Te veo todos los días. Estoy bien. Gracias pero si tuviera algo ya te lo hubiera dicho.

-¿De verdad?- Una vez más atrajo la atención.- Me refiero a que...somos amigos desde hace tiempo pero quizá algunas cosas por pena o por lo que sea no las decimos.

-Yo nunca te he ocultado nada.- Aclaró algo irritado.- Y me extraña que me lo estés preguntando.- Kyle volvió a desviar su mirada dejando a su acompañante algo, no, MUY molesto.

_-"¿¡Qué fregados le pasa! ¡Éstos días parece enojado conmigo y nisiquiera hemos hablado! creí que lo de Mackey ya había pasado?"_- Lo siento.- No tenía motivo para disculparse pero extrañaba que lo mirara, que Kyle le hablara. Y sí, Stan ya sabía que se oía ridículo, cursi, como colegiala enfrente del chico más popular, como enamorada de playa, como cualquiera de esas cosas Y le daba vergüenza pero una cosa era cierta; Que era lo que más quería.

-Está bien.- Esto tranquilizó a Stan.- Creo que te bajas en la próxima.- Miró por la ventana y efectivamente su casa estaba a pocos metros para llegar.

-Sí, hasta lue...-

-¿¡Dios, Qué te pasó!- Exclamó haciendo que le chico se sobresaltara.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-...Sí, ¿por qué la pr...?- Calló al sentir la delicada mano de Kyle sobre si frente, recorriendo sus mejillas y volviendo a su frente.

-Tienes la frente muy roja. Creí que tendrías temperatura.- Y eso le enseña al pequeño Stan que no vuelva a golpearse la frente llamándose "Estúpido" si no quiere que Kyle le recorra su cara con sus manos.- Aunque ahora sí estás un poco rojo de las mejillas.- Bueno, podría hacerlo si quisiera tenerlo así de cerca y sentir que los colores se le subían al rostro. Esa idea lo estaba convenciendo, pero digamos que Stan no es el chico más relajado de South Park.

-Creo qu-e aquí me bajo.- Algo tosco, retiró su mano la cuál la seguía reposando en su frente. Se levantó como pudo tirando algunas cosas en el camino.

-Bien, hasta mañana.- Despidió el pelirrojo.

-Adiós.- Inclusive casi se cae del autobús pero él salió corriendo, espero a que el transporte se alejara lo más posible y...

-¡WGAAAAAA...!- En forma de definición: Expulsar violentamente el contenido del estómago. Y coloquial: Vomitar. Era un jodido reflejo cuando se ponía nervioso, más bien al estar cerca de...- No es cierto...- Como la primera vez que vio o le habló a Wendy, como cuando una vendida pero hermosa modelo fue al colegio, como la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta vez que regresó con Wendy, podría llamarse que era su reflejo al estar "enamorado".- ¡WGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Eran buenas noticias, ya no estaba más confundido. Era una mala: Se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Era un niño de mente muy abierta, sabía desde el principio que no había forma de "curarlo". Aún así fue a hablar con la única persona razonable de su casa.

-¿Papá...?- Era él o su hermana.

-Dime hijo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, Stan. Nada sería más importante que dejar de leer "Playboy" para escuchar a mi hijo.- Le indicó que se sentara junto a él en el sofá. Éste se mantenía con la mirada perdida y con los ánimos en el suelo.

-Papá... ¿qué harías si supieras que una persona muy cercana de repente descubriera que...-Pasó saliva ruidosamente y aclaró la garganta de nuevo.-…Que le gusta los niños?

-¿Qué pensaría?- Repitió el mayor de los Marshall.- Que es un pedófilo

-No me refiero a eso.- Corrigió.- Me refiero a que si a un hombre le gusta otro hombre.

-Ahhh.- Al parecer entendió.-... ¿te refieres a tú y Kyle? pues es normal, ya se habían tardado.- El chico abrió sus ojos tanto como éstos se lo permitían mientras que su padre simplemente parecía burlarse de la mueca en el rostro de su hijo. Fue mala idea, con eso Stan no hizo otra cosa mas que confirmárselo.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!-Replicó fingiendo enojo.

-Hijo, te conozco demasiado bien.- Contestó ebozando una sonrisa.- Llevas así de extraño semanas, no días. Admito que al inicio lo pensaba para molestarte. Eso de que pasabas mucho tiempo con él.- Acarició el cabello del chico calmándolo.- Pero con el tiempo vi cómo lo mirabas, lo defendías, incluso cómo hablabas de él. Eso ni siendo el mejor de los amigos se hace. "Un nivel superior" podría decirse.

-Y ahora qué hago.- No podría llegar de lo más calmado y decirle "Hola, Kyle ¿sabes qué? Me gustas, sé mío y blaaaah" era un niño sensible y cualquiera de esas cosas lo alejaría de Stan. No valdría la pena írselo a gritar.

-Creo que, si tienes algo de tacto podrías decírselo. Digo, que no importa si siente o piensa lo mismo, que lo único valioso es que Kyle lo sepa.- Admitía que ver a su padre en pose de "Filósofo" y más en en el tema le perturbaba, sin embargo esa no era tan mala idea. Claro que de ahora en adelante no lo volvería a ver como el de siempre pero Kyle sabría que no lo presionaba a nada. Stan se levantó de un brinco y sin prisa subió las escaleras hasta se recamara. Se tumbó en su cama mientras hundía más su cara en la almohada.

-Ya mañana será…

_^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^_

-..Entonces si lo que te dijo el consejero te dejó de mal humor, comportándote de una manera extraña con Stan y sobre todo pensando todo el santo día, no creo que haya otro motivo, Hijo.- Al igual, Kyle al llegar habló con su padre sobre el asunto de la mañana y eso de ponerse celoso al saber que la supuesta lista se trataba sobre Wendy. En otro casos le habría valido un cacahuate como siempre mas desde hace aproximadamente su cuarta "Cortamos- Volvemos" veía a Wendy como una amenaza, no sólo por jugar así con su amigo sino por, de una forma inusual, pensar que en un momento dado le arrebataría lo más importante.

-Creo que no.- Al chico le avergonzó de sobremanera que al tratar tema su padre ya supiera a quién se refería, tal y como lo sabía el padre de su mejor amigo. Tendría que hablar con el pelinegro de eso después. Ahora no sería una exageración decir que le carcomía el sueño pensar en qué haría. Qué hacer, qué pensar, qué decir, se las cobraría caras a Stan, llevaba unas ojeras horribles por no dormir y aunque sonara como niña.- Ahora me toca ponerlo al tanto.- Suspiró mientras tomaba sus cosas.- Siempre he sido sincero con él.

-Eso a veces es lo malo de conocerse de siempre.- Interrumpió. Miró a su padre pero al darse se vuelta no pensó ni creyó. Por un segundo se vio a él y al culpable de todo ello. Lo necesitaba detrás de él todo el tiempo y partir de ahora mucho más, más que nunca.

-Para mí no fue malo. Todo lo contrario.- Se apresuró a llegar a su curato y sin más se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama. Asomó su cabeza, ya había oscurecido. Y sabía que al otro día el todo y el nada sería difícil, pero Stan tenía que saberlo…

_^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^_

-¿Qué no hay clases?- Y en efecto, el pelinegro miró el cartel que Mackey colgaba en las puertas.- ¿Y eso por qué?

-La señorita Garrison volverá a cambiarse de sexo ¿ok?, y los demás profesores también.- Se despidió de los cuatro mientras éstos decidieron pasar el día en sus casas.

-Kyle.- Llamó su atención.- Necesito hablar contigo.- Comenzó a adentrarse al patio del colegio es cuál jamás estaba cerrado.

-Sí.- ¿Ni un por qué? ¿Ni preguntarle qué tenía pensado hacer o para qué? Así sin más lo siguió. Comenzó a nevar de nuevo aunque era más su interés el que tenía Kyle, en realidad la que tenían ambos.

-Esto…- Rascó su nuca nervioso y aún no se dignaba a verlo al os ojos.- Puede ser difícil parea ti, para mí también lo es.- Y no le sirvió de nada pasarse la noche en vela imaginándose y haciendo libretos imaginarios para ese momento. Era como un bebé que comenzaba a hablar y a pensar. Y hasta tuvo miedo de que el corazón se le pudiera salir por la boca. – Hace días lo supe y ayer a pensar lo entendí pero yo…te…

-¿Alguien me columpia?- Butters estaba sentado en uno de los columpios y ellos nisiquiera se habían percatado de su presencia. Éste como si nada los saludaba con un además.

-Butters, ¿puedes irte POR FAVOR?- casi le imploró.

-Ehh- sí, está bien. N-nos vemos.- Después de haberse ido, malogrado volvió a dirigirse a Kyle.

-¿Y qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

-Ah sí, que…después de que esto me diera vueltas entendía que para mí tú…

-Bien, Stan. Escúchame bien.- Ambos rodaron los ojos para ver quién ahora llegaba a interrumpir.- Te voy a dar otra oportunidad para que regreses conmigo.

-Wendy…_"¿¡Está loca!"_- de verdad pensaba que a él aún le quedaban ganas de ir y rogarle volver.- Te lo diré una vez; ¡LARGATE!- Recalcó.- ¡Estás enferma si crees que voy a seguir en el papel de tu perro! VETE DE UNA VEZ.- La chica mostrándose indignada se fue. Por otro lado Kyle sonreía a más no poder, no por el hecho de que le hayan gritado así a Wendy…bueno, también pero al fin Stan se daba a respetar. Esa fueron una de las cosas que lo ena…

_-¿Qué?_... Ahora si no hay nadie más que venga a molestar termina de una vez.- Con los ojos cerrados aún apretaba ligeramente le puente de su nariz y movía los pies de un lado al otro. Sin más lo tomó por los hombros y hizo que sus ojos al fin se encontraran. Se asustaron al encontrar el reflejo del otro en ellos. De una forma ellos también se extrañaban.

- Lo que trato de explicar es que no me importa lo que creas, siempre habrá algo, tú…me…-

-MIAAAAAUU.- Los gatos en celo pueden ser demasiado molestos pero en ese instante su paciencia había llegado hasta el tope.

-¡Carajo! – Espetó haciendo que Kyle se asustara levemente.- ¡Que no ves que lo único que quiero es decirle a Kyle Broflovski que me gusta!- El animal le saltó encima arañándolo y momentos después se fue de ahí. Aun sin precaverse de su acto.

-… ¿Qué mierda dijiste?- Al escucharlo Stan por reflejo se tapó la boca con ambas manos y le dio la espalda. Estaba loco, como tonto enamorado que esconde sus cartas bajo su cama o versos en cajas de zapatos. Fácilmente podría decirle que era una broma. Sin embargo no podía lastimar más a Kyle ni tampoco quería mentirse a él.

-Pues sí.- Fijó su mirada y dio unos pasos hacia él.- Lo que te dije fue toda la verdad.

-…Oh Dios…

-Y si es que me rechaz…-

-No es eso.- Interrumpió.- Tu manos está sangrando.- Stan se miró la parte afectada y en efecto aquel líquido carmesí brotaba poco a poco.

-Gato del demonio…- En tanto, Kyle del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó un par de vendas, lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a envolvérsela con la tela. Mientras terminaba Kyle no podía evitar lo colorado de su rostro mientras Stan, él ya se había acostumbrado. Más bien estaba algo nerviosos porque él aún no respondía.

-Ya está.

-Gracias, pero ¿por qué traías vendas?

-Por si Ike se llega a lastimar.- El chico dudó varias veces en responderle a Stan. Y estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, sin embargo él también estaba cansado. Le dolía la garganta de tanto tratado de llamarlo, pero esperaba a otro día y así hasta ese día. Lo amaba como una sombra encima de él.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer más.- Stan se dio la vuelta para caminar rendido a su casa. AL menos ese loco enamorado como se autonominó ya no tendría que darse de golpes contra la pared. Sabía el por qué, el para qué estaba pendiente. Era lo que necesitaba, independientemente de que por dentro estaba algo extinto.

-Stan, espera.- Por simple curiosidad obedeció a Kyle y se dio la vuelta para volvérselo a encontrar.- No te he contestado.- Se cansó de ser despertado por sus sollozos. De escribir su nombre en la ventana para darse cuenta que quería que él estuviera ahí. De quedarse sin aire por regalarle cada maldito suspiro del día a su imagen.

-Entonces tú…- Y el pequeño gatito ahora venía por el chico judío. Sin nada que pudiera hacer saltó y encajó sus uñas un la pierna derecha de Kyle haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Ahhh!- Y como si la suerte les estuviera dando la espalda, Kyle saltó hacia el frente y obviamente sin fijarse en lo que hacía sus labios chocaron contra los de Stan. Éste lo tomó de nuevo por los hombros y Kyle cerrando los ojos y esperando dudar lo más posible de esa manera lo tomó por el cuello de su abrigo atrayéndolo un poco más si era todavía posible. Pero el aire no duraba por siempre. "Todavía" "Nunca" "Siempre" eran palabras que marcaban la historia de éstos dos. A la fregada cada una de ellas, para Stan y Kyle su pasatiempo favorito no sería ni recordar lo de ayer ni planear lo de hoy. Nada les fascinaría más que hablar en futuro porque eso era lo que tendrían, y quieran o no, todo South Park lo sabría.

Había un perdurable eclipse sobre ellos, y cuando al fin se hartaron de una única forma lo quitaron, y del otro lado no encontraron otra cosa que a ellos mismos. Como siempre…sí, eso de sonar ridículos en dados casos pasaría más a menudo.

-Con un "sí" bastaba ¿no crees?- Y uno de los hobbies del diario de Stan sería hacerlo sonrojar como ahora mientras que él sonreía. Lo tomó de la mano y pasando por las miradas de los habitantes sin palabras le hizo saber de nuevo que era el botón de su loco corazón.

**O.o quedó medio largo. Espero que haya quedado bien, y si no me doy un tiro. Es que los últimos días he estado un poco hueca y luego regresan las ideas y las formas y luego no, así pasa. Y también traté de no hacer el final taaan~ cursi. La historia en sí no está basada en la canción "Total eclipse of the heart" (de Bonnie Tyler) pero así se quedó porque sonaba bonito n_n en fin, antes una cosa la personita que me ayudó: Dejé la hoja de las "ideas" en un folder…y ese folder en el locker así que traté de acordarme lo más que pude, creo que sí era todo. Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y los días que le siguen n_n!**


End file.
